cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacques Ramon
|gender = Male |species = Human |location = San Francisco |relatives = Mimi Ramon (sister) |voiceactor = Charles Martinet }} Jacques Ramon is one of the antagonists of The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures: The Phantom Amusement Park. Appearance Jacques Ramon is a tall, lanky man with light skin, short neatly combed brown hair, and a brown mustache. He has a balding spot on the back of his head. He wears a blue dress jacket over an off-white shirt, a light gray tie, gray pants, and dark gray shoes. In the Game The ClueFinders go to an abandoned amusement to investigate an SOS message, which came from Jacques while he was stuck on an amusement park ride. Leslie recognizes him as the local art museum curator. Jacques tells them them that he was knocked out and mysteriously ended up on the ride with no memory of how he got there, and since the power is off in the park, he is unable to get down. The ClueFinders promise to help Jacques. After Joni, Owen, and LapTrap turn the power back on and free Jacques, he says nothing to them and only flashes them an odd smirk before running off, accidentally dropping a piece of paper in the process. The trio is puzzled by his strange behavior, when suddenly, they get a call from Santiago and Leslie, who were trapped in a haunted house by an unknown woman. Joni and Owen notice that the paper Jacques dropped is actually of photo of what appears to be Jacques as a young boy with a little girl, whom Joni speculates might be related to Jacques. After Joni, Owen, and LapTrap rescue Leslie and Santiago, they trap the woman who kidnapped them in the haunted house's prison room. Just then, Jacques appears from behind a hidden door, and reveals that the kidnapper is actually his sister, Mimi Ramon. He decides not to free her for the time being, since she was the one who trapped him on that ride. He is also displeased that Mimi wishes to sell paintings that he wants to keep. Jacques activates a trap, intending to lock the ClueFinders inside of the haunted house, and makes his escape through a trap door. The ClueFinders pursue him, and discover a bunch of robots busily painting. The ClueFinders realize that the Ramon siblings have been using robots to paint forgeries of paintings that they've stolen from museums, but the siblings disagreed on what to do with the paintings afterwards, with Jacques wanting to keep them, and Mimi wanting to sell them. Santiago and Leslie start modifying the robots to catch Jacques while Joni, Owen and LapTrap pursue him. After chasing down Jacques, they cause him to be caught by one of the robots, just as a policeman shows up with Mimi in custody. Jacques and Mimi are convicted of art theft and forgery, and a photo of their arrest appears in the newspaper afterwards. Gallery jacques mimi photo.png|Jacques and Mimi as young children jacques mimi argue.png|Jacques arguing with Mimi jacques mimi defeated.png|Jacques and Mimi defeated Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Villains Category:The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures Category:Nonrecurring characters